The past and present collide
by nic73
Summary: One shot - My take on why Jane watched from the sidelines. Spoilers from Wedding in Red 603 Edit: An added idea took hold yesterday so a small scene added.
1. Chapter 1

Lisbon watches has Grace twirls in front of the mirror, a smile of pure joy and excitement making her face shine. Grace's reflection speaks to her.

"How do I look?"

"You look perfect."

Grace turns to look at her.

"Are we being crazy doing it this quick?"

"I wouldn't call five years quick. You guys have wasted enough time, and if we learn one thing as officers of the law, it's that, you should never waste time. No one ever knows what the future may hold."

Lisbon is also feeling grateful that she doesn't have to wear the bridesmaid dress.

"We better get going."

Cho and Rigsby are standing outside the courtroom door. Rigsby's eyes never leave Van Pelt. The look of love and admiration clearly evident in his eyes. Lisbon moves to Cho's side.

"Where's Jane?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen him."

"That man! He better not be causing trouble."

Just then the courtroom door opens and it's time for the ceremony to start. Lisbon has a quick look round for Jane but there's no sight of him. She rolls her eyes and swears under her breath as they enter the room.

Jane silently opens the door and looks upon the his friends. Grace is facing him and her face is full of love as she recites her vows to Rigsby. He's immediately transported back to many years ago, when he looked upon another face that was full of love, but that time she was staring at him. That had also been a quick and simple affair, and took place in a room not dissimilar to this one. Grace's face was before him no more. instead it was a face he knew every inch of, a face he has explored with his eyes, his finger, his lips. He knew every imperfection that was hidden with makeup under expert hands, he experienced the softness of the skin, the scent of strawberries, and toothpaste and he had loved every inch of it. He had felt like a king that day, there was no-one on the planet luckier, richer or prouder than him. Together they would conquer the world. The picture becomes blurry as something wet affects his vision. He blinks to clear his eyes and Grace is before him once more.

He knew this wedding would be difficult, which is why he chose to watch in private. He's certain that Lisbon will be furious with him, but he didn't want to risk spoiling their day with his buried emotions. He looks upon the radiant couple once more and wishes them all the happiness in the world and that their happy ever after will last longer than his.


	2. Chapter 2

Lisbon looks over at Jane, as she turns the ignition. Mr. and Mrs. Rigsby are enjoying the start of their married life, and Cho has already left for Sacramento. She had made one last visit to the police headquarters to check that everything was in order. As a matter of politeness she looked in on the Sheriff and said goodbye. It still freaks her out to be in the presence of the Red John suspects, knowing one of them laid a hand on her. She's grateful though, that he saved Jane from tumbling off the roof. Does it rule him out as Red John, or not? Sometimes she thinks her head will explode. She then returned to the motel and collected her things. Jane was standing outside waiting by the car for her after she paid the bill – a sure sign that not everything is right with Jane.

"Are you all right?"

Jane turns to her with a smile plastered on his face.

"Hunky dory. I solved a case..."

"We solved the case."

Jane gives her a sideways look.

"We solved the case. I didn't end up as jam on the ground and I went to two weddings! What's not to love about this trip."

Lisbon gives a double take when she realises what he said.

"You watched Grace and Rigsby get married?"

Jane nods.

"Yes from the doorway."

"Why didn't you come in?"

"It had already started and I didn't want to seem rude by interrupting the proceedings."

"Yea. Like that's stopped you before."

Lisbons looks across as he doesn't respond. She can see he's distracted.

"Was the wedding hard for you Jane?"

He shrugs

"A little bit...memories and all...She looked beautiful."

"Yes she did."

Lisbon wonders which bride he's actually talking about. He's staring out the window and Lisbon leaves him to his thoughts.


End file.
